Never Forget
by TehNicksterBoi
Summary: This happened. This is real. This was reality. Never Forget.


**While you read this, please listen to Adagio for Strings, by Samuel Barber.**

* * *

_November 27th, 2000_

Percy sat down at his computer, and opened his email. He measurably brightened when he saw that he had a new message from his long-distance girlfriend, a beautiful blonde girl named Annabeth.

The two had met in a café one day near the southern tip of Manhattan. Annabeth seemed to have misplaced her wallet, so Percy bought her a coffee on the condition that she'd sit with him. Percy asked her where she came from.

* * *

"I currently live in California, but I took a trip here." She said.

"How come?" Percy asked.

"Well, part pleasure, part research. I've always wanted to come see New York, but I also came to study architecture. It's always been my dream to design something permanent." She responded.

"How long do you have in New York?" Percy asked.

"Another three weeks." She said. Percy smiled.

"Well I just had this thought, and call me crazy, but maybe you'd like to meet up sometime again? I can show you all the New York sights!" Percy said. Annabeth smiled.

"Like a date?" She said teasingly. Percy shrugged.

"I suppose so." He said with a large grin. Annabeth smiled back.

"In that case, I accept." She said happily. Percy smiled even wider.

"Great! Does tomorrow sound good?" He asked.

The two agreed that tomorrow would be a fine day. They exchanged phone numbers and emails, and walked away happier than they had felt in awhile. They both looked over their shoulders at the same time, and saw the other looking at them. They both blushed, turned, and kept walking. Inside, they felt warm.

* * *

_September 9th, 2001_

Percy opened the message. His smile grew wider and wider as he read on.

_Hey Seaweed Brain! I've got some exciting news...! Seeing as how I turned twenty in August (thank you for the wonderful architecture book!) I'm finally going to move out. And guess what? I'm moving to New York! I'll be taking a series of connected flights to get there, and if all goes well, I'll be seeing you in the airport on September 11th! I hope this news makes you happy! I can't wait to see you again!_

Love,  
Annabeth

Percy was elated. He had only seen Annabeth twice over the past year, (she had taken two more trips) but now he would be able to see her whenever he wanted. Percy smiled to himself. He couldn't wait. He typed up his reply.

* * *

Annabeth sighed as she waited for her final flight time. It had been awhile since she had flown, and she had forgotten just how exhausting and stressful it could be. But then she smiled to herself as she remembered the reason she was going all the way across the country. She took her wallet from her purse, opened it, and looked at her favorite picture. It was taken by Percy right at the moment he had kissed her for the first time. She remembered how amazed she had felt, and kissed him back with everything she had.

_Soon, I'll be able to kiss him whenever I want_. She thought euphorically.

"United Airlines Flight 11 now boarding." The female announcer's voice rang through the waiting area.

Annabeth took her ticket from her pocket, and stood in the line behind the other fliers. One by one, they boarded the plane and sat down. Annabeth put her briefcase in the overhead compartment, and pulled out her phone. She sent a quick message to Percy.

_I'll be flight 11. See you soon :)_

* * *

Percy's phone buzzed. He read the text, and smiled.

* * *

Annabeth was sleeping, and having the strangest dream. In it, everything was hazy. She could hear screaming, and men shouting in some kind of foreign language. All of a sudden, a gunshot, loud and real, sounded. She awoke with a small cry. She looked around.

She wasn't dreaming. Men with guns were talking to each other quietly, in what she thought was Arabic. She quickly looked around. The other passengers looked just as terrified as she did. She looked out the window. New York gleamed beneath her in the sunlight. Annabeth sat back in her seat and tries to control her breathing.

_Everything will be okay... Hijackers usually only want money. As long as we stay quiet and don't do anything, we'll be alright..._ She thought.

The plane suddenly gave an almighty lurch. It pointed downward, and accelerated. Annabeth looked out the window again. New York was getting closer and closer.

Annabeth closed her eyes.

* * *

As Percy got in his car, he heard a massive boom. He looked around wondering what it possibly could've been. He got in his car, and began driving to the airport. He turned on the radio.

"-plane, which has just hit the World Trade Center has now been identified as Flight 11..."

Percy slammed his breaks.

* * *

Hours later, when it was all over, he roamed the streets with the others, in a state of shock. Nobody quite knew what to say or do. He wandered down the streets, a destination in mind.

He approached the ruins of the café. Everything was destroyed, save one thing. He carefully stepped inside, and looked at the spot where he had first met Annabeth.

The table was still standing.

* * *

**I know this is really heavy. That's why it's rated M. But there IS a point to this. Nowadays, kids don't take this seriously enough. I have heard people make JOKES about this. I find it completely unacceptable. This DID happen. It was NOT good. It was one of the worst tragedies in history. I hope this changed you in some way, for the better. I also hope you listened to the song. A European orchestra played it for us after this happened. This may or may not have a sequel, so keep a possible look out for it.**

I swear, I will try to write something happy soon.

Goodbye. Be safe.

**-Nick**


End file.
